Making Pies
by Wamzwrites
Summary: What would have happened if one of those bullets had hit you?" she cried. Five shots were fired, resulting in an important moment between Booth and Brennan. BB. One shot. Rated M for smut.


**_Making Pies_**

**AN: **This is for Lola. She wanted something and so this happened. Thoughts and comments are always so appreciated.

**Also, if you are underage or uncomfortable with sexual situations, please stop reading now. This is rated M for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own these characters.

* * *

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

Five shots had been fired. Five haunting shots. It had happened hours ago in the darkened home of their young, deranged prime suspect, but she couldn't stop hearing them. She couldn't stop feeling him around her. She couldn't stop her racing heart. She couldn't rid herself of the fear that had crept inside of her ever since she had heard that first shot. They had come too close.

_Bang._

The first shot had startled them, awakening them from their routine.

_Bang._

Booth had jumped towards her, grabbing her body against his own before pulling her down.

_Bang._

He rolled on top of her, shielding her, protecting her from the spray of bullets, which they had not anticipated.

_Bang._

She clung to him with her eyes closed. His chest heaved against her own, bringing her back to the night before when they had spent the night making love in Booth's bed.

_Bang._

The final shot. She hadn't realized that Booth had raised his gun until he felt his body jerk. It had taken him one shot. One shot and the suspect was down. They were safe. Except hours had passed since the incident and she still felt like she was there. Like she was trapped beneath Booth's body. Like he was sacrificing himself to protect her. And she couldn't have that. She couldn't have him risking his life for hers. Not after everything. Not after he had promised nothing would change. Because this was proof that it had. This incident had provided her with irrefutable evidence that things had changed and it provided her with the harsh reality that she was in fact scared. They were no longer just partners. They were more. The line had been crossed and now they could be used against each other.

Booth had dropped her off at her apartment over an hour ago and drove away, claiming that he had to go back to headquarters to finish up paperwork. Her hands toyed with the dough that she had been kneading for the last thirty minutes. She didn't know why she was making piecrust. She didn't know what had possessed her to make the dough from scratch, or to even make this pie, but she was. Her fingers pressed into the soft rubbery dough over and over again. She pushed and pulled at it, mindlessly letting her fingers work for her, using the dough like a stress ball, except her stress, the fear that fluttered inside of her wasn't disappearing. It was bubbling like a pot of water starting to boil and she was suddenly fearful of what she had gotten herself into. She couldn't bear to lose him again. The first time had been hard enough and they had grown closer since then, much closer. She could not lose him.

She continued to toy with the dough, dropping it onto the counter and picking it back up. _Push and pull_. It was the only thing keeping her from having an irrational response to what had happened today. They hadn't died. They hadn't even been harmed. Yet that moment had been more real to her than any near death experience they had lived through since the last time Booth had almost died. _Push and pull_. He had jumped in front of a bullet again for her. He had tried to save her by allowing harm to himself. It caused her chest to throb and her eyes to burn. He could have died.

_Bang_.

The noise startled her. Her body jumped, twitching forward and dropping the dough from her tired hands. She didn't move from her spot in front of the counter. Her legs remained frozen in place, waiting for another noise, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Goosebumps spread across her exposed skin, fear creeping across her body like a chill. She knew she should move; that she should say something, or even just turn around, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. The panic gripped at her, controlling her and she couldn't shake it.

"Bones?"

Her eyes fell shut. She listened to his feet move across her wood floor, searching the apartment for her. She knew that she should say something, that she should tell him she was there, but her words were trapped inside of her closed throat.

"Bones," Booth repeated. "Where are you?"

She picked the dough up and once again began to knead at it. _Push and pull_. She tried to breathe normal, to control the shaking of her hands with the rhythm of her fingers. _Push and Pull_. Her heart pounded inside of her chest. Her stomach clenched. It was balled into a tight knot, sitting in her abdomen like a brick, and she remained frozen in place, waiting. Waiting for him to come in and tell her that they could not do this anymore; that the line they once had between them needed to be put back in place for their safety. Tears welled in her eyes, she didn't want to lose this, but she also couldn't risk losing him.

She heard his soft footsteps behind her now, creeping up to her shyly, but she didn't turn around. She didn't acknowledge his presence, she couldn't. Not when the tears were threatening to fall.

"Bones," Booth said softly from behind her. His lips grazed her right ear as his hands fell onto her hips, pulling her gently towards him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes," she said, her body shivering from the feel of his breath across the sensitive skin of her neck.

"So, you just decided not to answer me?" He asked, his hands moving from her waist to her hands to still their movement.

The dough in her hands dropped back onto the counter. Her head fell forward, embarrassment flooding her already overflowing emotional well. "I figured you were perfectly of capable of finding me on your own," she said gently.

"Bones," Booth sighed. He slid his hands up her arms and gently gripped her upper arms before forcing her to turn and face him. She raised her head to meet his gaze and watched as the raw emotions crowded her beautiful face. He moved his hands to her cheeks, cupping them gently. "What's going on in that head of yours, Bones?"

It was the first time in a long time that she didn't know what to say. She had no response prepared and she didn't care. This was Booth. The wall that she had built around herself as a teenager was down around him. He knew her and she trusted him.

"I know what happened today scared you, Bones," Booth whispered, the pads of his fingers gently rubbing the skin of her cheeks. "It scared me too, but we can't let it control us. The man was mentally unstable. We didn't know that. If we had, we never would have gone in there the way we did - "

"It doesn't change what happened, Booth," she interrupted. "It doesn't change what you did."

"What did I do?"

She pulled herself from his grasp, walking towards the other side of her kitchen. "You put yourself in front of me, Booth. You put yourself in harm's way again," she cried. "What would have happened if one of those bullets had hit you? Do you think I could live with that again? Do you think that I could deal with the fact that you got shot again trying to protect me?" She turned and opened the refrigerator, yanking out the apples from the bottom shelf before slamming it shut. She hurriedly moved back to the counter and grabbed a paring knife, cutting into the apples instantly. "I can take care of myself, Booth. I've been doing it for quite some time."

"I am well aware that you can take care of yourself, Bones," Booth smirked, moving towards her once more. He watched as her arms furiously worked on the apples in front of her. Pieces of the apples were flying off of the cutting board as she chopped at them urgently. He moved towards her, planting his feet behind her, hovering. When she didn't respond, he leaned forward, trailing soft kisses from the side of her neck up to her ear.

"Booth..."

"I know you're scared, Bones," Booth whispered softly against her skin. "I know what happened today was frightening." He wrapped his arms around her middle. "It scared me too. I jumped in front of you because I was worried about you. I wasn't trying to sacrifice myself, I was trying to save both of us." He placed a warm kiss on her temple. "I can't lose you."

Tears flooded her tired eyes. Too exhausted to care and unashamed of what she was feeling, she let them spill over. They dripped onto her cheeks one by one, streaming gently down her face. Her hand released the paring knife and she turned to face Booth, burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped securely around her, holding her against him, being the rock that she needed him to be right now.

"I don't want to live through that again, Booth," she whimpered. "I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you got hurt, or - "

"Don't," Booth interrupted, his arms tightening around her. "Don't say it. Don't even think it."

"That's all I have been thinking about," she snapped. "I can't stop thinking about last time. I can't stop thinking about how you almost died because you were trying to protect me."

"Bones..."

"No. Don't 'Bones' me. You died. I thought I had lost you once before. I can't..." her voiced trailed off as her tears continued to fall. She moved her hands, finally allowing herself to touch him. They fell on his chest, squeezing the fabric of his button-down, twisting it in the warmth of her hands. "I can't go through that again, Booth. I can't - "

"That's not going to happen," Booth said, shaking his head. His hands moved up and down her back, rubbing in a circular motion, trying to soothe the anxiety out of the woman in his arms.

"Don't say that," she breathed. "It has happened and it almost happened again today."

Booth took a step backwards, gently easing her off of his chest. With two fingers he pushed her chin upwards, forcing her eyes to meet his own. His heart broke at the tears that were still slipping from them. He had never meant to cause her pain, to cause her distress. This was supposed to be something good for both of them. Not something that broke them. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, letting them linger there a second longer than necessary before he pulled away.

"I understand why you're scared. I know why today terrified you, but you have to let it go and believe me when I say that I will never willingly and without a fight leave you." He reached forward with his left hand and brushed a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her year. "I told you before this even started that if anyone was going to end this it would have to be you. I am in this, Temperance. I am in this forever. So you need to think about it. You need to tell me if today was enough to scare you away from this, from what we have. You need to tell me if you're still in this," Booth whispered. "Because if you're not, we need to stop now."

A new set of tears descended down her face. Her grip tightened on his shirt, unwilling to let him go. Panic washed like a wave over her body. She could not lose him.

"You're not going to lose me either way, Bones," Booth said, his thumbs gently brushing the wetness off of her cheeks. "I just need to know. I need to know so that I know what you need from me. I need - "

"I don't want this to end," she said abruptly. The words rushed out of her mouth before she could take them back and she was glad. She didn't want this to end. It had only been a week and she already couldn't stand not waking up beside him. She had never been a clingy or needy person before, but when it came to him, she was. She needed him. All of him. "I'm... I just got scared. I had an irrational response to a situation which never of us had any control over. I'm sorry - "

Booth shook his head. "You don't need to apologize."

"No, I should apologize. I overreacted. I'm not normally like this, I don't know what's happening to me."

"You're you, Bones, but you're learning to follow your heart and silence your brain. Your heart was what ruled you today after the incident. You were scared because you feel something and you are terrified of getting hurt, and I get that. But what you need to remember here Bones, is that I am on your side. You could say that the world is flat and I would be on your side - "

"The world isn't flat, Booth. Why would I ever..." Her voice trailed off as she realized the point that Booth was trying to make. "Oh."

He leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you, Bones. I told you that a week ago and every night since. I will tell you that until you believe it, until you realize that loving someone doesn't mean that you're going to get left behind."

She stood in front of him, her heart pounding and her cheeks wet. She felt exposed. She felt afraid. This was real. Booth was making this real. He was refusing to back down, to give her room to acclimate. She knew it was because he knew her, because he knew she trusted him, but she was still afraid. Afraid of what happened today happening again. Afraid of that feeling in her heart that one could only describe as love. She loved him. She knew she did, but she couldn't open her mouth and say the words. Not yet anyway. One day, she would be, but until then, she could show him in other ways. In a way that they would both enjoy.

Slowly she released the fabric of his dress shirt and began to trail her hands down his torso. Her fingers played with his pants before they began to fondle his Cocky belt buckle. She leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his in a demanding kiss. He pulled her closer towards him, loving the feel of her so close to him. Her fingers slowly worked at the belt buckle as her lips continued to assault his. When she had finally freed him of it, she slowly began to pull the belt out of his pant loops until Booth's hands stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Booth mumbled against her lips.

She pressed her body closer to his. Her lips left his as she began to kiss her way towards his left earlobe. "Showing you something."

He released her hands and allowed his own hands to travel around her body. Slowly, he allowed them to drift downwards until they were cupping her butt. He pressed himself into her, letting her feel how hard he was for her. "I like the way you think."

With her hands now free, she moved them back to his belt, pulling it out achingly slow, wanting to make Booth wait for it. His hips rolled against hers as she pulled on the belt. He leaned forward, his lips seeking out hers. They met tenderly, his tongue instantly seeking access inside. She parted her mouth slightly, allowing him access. Their tongues dueled as she pulled his belt all the way out of his pant loops. He rolled his hips against her again, this time eliciting a moan from her heated body. She let her teeth gently scrape against his lower lip, pulling it gently into her mouth and sucking on it gingerly before releasing it.

"Booth," she breathed.

Booth grabbed her lips with his once more. He moved his hands from her butt, searching for more. Slowly, the trailed up her torso until they found her plentiful breasts. He cupped them gingerly in the palm of his hands before he gave them a gentle squeeze. His thumbs rolled over each nipple toying with the sensitive flesh. She arched into him, needing more. She moved her own hands up his chest, her fingers seeking out the buttons of his dress shirt. Slowly she began to unbutton each button as Booth continued to play with her breasts. Booth dropped his head, kissing along the side of her neck as his fingers continued to toy with her nipples through her shirt. Unsatisfied with her response, he dropped his hands and yanked at her shirt, pulling it up over her head. He watched as he chest heaved and her breasts moved. They spilled out of her bra as if they were begging to be released. Without further hesitation he reached behind her back and quickly undid her bra. The bra fell away from her body, exposing her gorgeous breasts to him. If it was possible, he grew even harder at the sight and his hands instantly found them once again. He cupped and toyed with them, loving the way her body moved against his touch. She stopped undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, distracted by Booth's administrations. The wetness between her legs was growing more urgent and she was tired of waiting. Without another thought, she grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled, yanking the shirt further apart and causing buttons to go flying.

"Bones!"

She yanked the shirt off of his arms and then immediately moved to pull his undershirt out of his pants and up and over his head. When her hands finally met the bare skin of his chest, she smiled in satisfaction. Her lips fell to his chest as she slowly began to kiss her way down his torso. She fell to her knees as she moved downwards. "I'm sorry," she said in between kisses. "I'll buy you a new shirt. I just... I needed to touch you."

"You don't need to apologize for that," Booth moaned as her lips moved closer to the button of his pants.

As her lips continued to move against his skin, she let her hands move as well. They ran up his legs and played with his inner thigh. He arched towards her, urging her to touch him. She tried to resist him, to ignore his silent pleas for more, but she couldn't. She wanted to feel him. She needed to feel how hard he was for her. Her hands moved from his thighs and reached for him, pulling the length of him into her hands. She stroked him gently through the fabric of his pants with one hand while the other hand cupped his balls. She toyed with him, yanking and pumping.

"Bones," Booth groaned, his hips rolling with her hands. She pulled on his balls abruptly, causing him to gasp. "Jesus, Bones."

She released him and slowly moved to stand. She let her body brush along his as she stood. An involuntary moan escaped from her lips when she felt his hardened length press against her mound. "Booth," she breathed. "Please..."

Booth didn't need to be asked twice. Hell, he didn't even need to be asked. His hands instantly reached for the button of her pants. With one quick flick of his thumb, he undid the button. He let her wait for a moment before he let his fingers pull at the zipper. She mirrored his actions, needing his pants off as much as she needed her own off. They both pressed their hands down, urging the other's pants downwards at the same time. Booth kicked his legs out of his pants immediately and let his gaze travel down the length of her body. His eyes stopped at the lacy underwear that were now exposed. He felt himself harden even more. She reached forward and pulled at his boxers instantly, needing to see him, needing to see the evidence of his arousal. As his boxers fell down his legs, she saw his arousal. Her hands gravitated towards him instantly, needing to feel how hard he was. Her hand needily stroked him. She pressed herself against him as her hand continued to move around him. The wetness between her legs was becoming unbearable. She needed him inside of her.

"Booth..."

Booth heard her voice. He heard the need, the desire, the passion... the love. He heard it all. He reached forward and slowly slipped the skimpy underwear off of her beautiful body. His fingers instantly sought out her folds, needing to feel her. They moved through the slickness of her mound, the pad of his thumb gently rubbing against her clit as the rest of his fingers moved to enter her. She moaned as his index finger crept inside of her. He toyed with her before he let another finger slip inside. His thumb continued to roll over and over her sensitive nub, causing her to squirm beneath his touch.

"Booth, please," she begged.

"What?" Booth breathed, his head falling forward to press a warm kiss on her parted lips.

"Please..."

Booth increased the tempo of his pumping fingers. Her hips rolled on top of his fingers, needing more. Her trembling hands reached for his hips, pulling his lower-half more firmly against her.

"Want something?" Booth taunted, his lips brushing against her earlobe.

Her hands moved from his hips and grasped his erection. She squeezed him roughly in the palm of her hands before giving him a tight jerk. "Don't play with me, Booth."

Booth let the growl escape from his lips, unashamed of his reaction to her words. He removed his fingers from inside of her, letting them slide up her mound and gently brush her clit. He pushed himself against her, letting the tip of his erection brush against her folds. Another moan escaped from her lips. Booth reached around her grabbing her butt, pulling her firmly against himself. He lifted her gently, causing her to gasp.

"Booth!"

He silenced her with his lips, taking her lips with his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing herself to be carried by him. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth as he moved. She ground her hips against his, her patience waning. Booth took one more step before dropping her onto the kitchen table. He grabbed her hips instantly and pulled her lower half against himself, entering her in one swift motion. They both moaned at the sensation. She leaned back onto the table, enjoying the way Booth was controlling her. He leaned over her as he thrust himself inside of her again. _In and out_. Her hands reached for his upper arms, holding onto him as he continued to pump into her. His body bent over top of hers as her legs dug into his lower back, keeping him tightly inside of her. His lips found hers, kissing her gently before he moved away from her lips and down her neck. He continued to kiss a trail down her body until he came to her breasts. His tongue darted out and flicked her right nipple before he drew it inside of his mouth and sucked on it. She twisted beneath him, the pressure inside of her building. He gave her right breast one final kiss before moving to her left. His tongue played with her left nipple as his hips continued to thrust inside of her. Uncontrolled moans began to escape from her parted lips, urging him on. He brought her left breast into his mouth, sucking and toying with it gently. Her hands fell from his arms and grasped at his butt, wanting more. He slammed himself into her again.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, his lips lifting from her left breast.

She squeezed his butt in her hands. "More," she panted. "I need more."

Booth closed his eyes, attempting to control himself. He brought his head back up to hers, and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. She lifted her legs up even more, widening her legs even wider. He slipped deeper inside of her, causing him to groan. She smiled at him wickedly. Booth grabbed her arms in his hands and pushed them onto table, holding her arms down. He thrust himself in and out of her, pounding himself against her. She arched her hips slightly, knowing exactly what position would stimulate her the best. A loud moan escaped her as he pumped in and out. Her inner-muscles began to clench around him and she began to pant. His hips rolled against hers before he started to slam into her again. She closed her eyes as he moved in and out, allowing herself to feel everything.

"Come for me, Temperance," Booth whispered, his breath brushing against her neck. "Let go."

His lips pressed against the sensitive skin right beneath her earlobe. Her inner-muscles began to tremble as he continued to move inside of her. He released one of her hands and let it move to her chest, gently touching the flesh of her breasts. Another moan escaped her parted lips. He kissed her then, hard, and gave her two quick, hard pumps. Her walls clenched around him finally and her world shattered, a wonderful wave of euphoria spreading over her entire body. Booth loved the way she felt when she came. He continued to slip in and out of her, loving how tight her muscles were around him. And after a few more pumps his own seed was spilling inside of her and his own euphoria spread over him causing him to collapse on top of her. She turned her head, placing soft kisses on the side of his face as he let his orgasm wash over him fully. She tightened her muscles around him causing him to groan in appreciation. Slowly, he picked his head up off of her and stared down at her, a small smile resting on his now content frame.

She reached up and placed her hand around his head, pulling him down for a loving kiss. "Now do you understand how I feel?"

"I've always understood," Booth smiled against her lips. "And for the record, I love you too."

She smiled up at him, her cheeks tinted red. He placed another kiss on her lips before he pulled himself out of her. He reached down and helped her into a sitting position, letting his hands linger on her body. She leaned towards him, letting her head rest against his chest.

"Better?" Booth asked.

"Almost," she said softly. "I might need to be reminded again later."

"I think I can manage that," Booth smiled. "But I might need a pie - "

She shoved his chest, pushing him away from her. "Booth."

"Just admit it," Booth smirked. "You were making me a pie."

Her face reddened again. "It was making me feel better."

"Making me a pie?"

She turned her head away from him. "It made me feel... connected to you."

"Bones," Booth said, reaching towards her with his hand to turn her face back towards his.

"You like pie, Booth."

"I also like you."

She frowned. "So, you don't want my pie?"

"I never said that," Booth said, placing a warm kiss on her lips. "I always want your pie."

Her brow furrowed. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't talking about pie?"

Booth laughed and pulled her towards him, hugging her closely. "You're starting to catch on, Bones."

"But you like actual pie."

"Bones..." Booth laughed. "If you want to finish the pie, I won't stop you."

She pushed himself away from him and moved towards the counter, opting not to put on any of her clothing. She picked up the paring knife and began to work on the apples again. "Good because I was hoping that you'd let me eat a piece - "

" - Of course you can eat a piece," Booth interrupted.

She shot him a glance over her shoulder. "Off of you?"

Booth's eyes widened and he felt himself growing hard again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to eat pie again without getting hard," Booth groaned.

"Maybe you should only eat it with me then," Bones smiled.

Booth wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she continued to cut the apples. He pressed his lips against the side of her head. "Consider it a deal."

_"You could cry or die,_

_or just make pies all day._

_I'm making pies."_

- Patty Griffin


End file.
